


Second Chances

by slayhunhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayhunhan/pseuds/slayhunhan
Summary: Pangalawang Pagkakataon





	Second Chances

 

"Sehun, anong pangarap mo?"

 

"Hmm, pangarap kong maging doktor. Ikaw Lu, anong pangarap mo?"

 

"Ang matupad ang pangarap mo."

 

\--

Dali-daling tumakbo si Luhan papunta sa station ng MRT. Late na kasi siya sa trabaho niya dahil late na siyang nakauwi kagabi. Nang makasakay na siya sa tren, agad siyang naghanap ng makakapitan. Pinagmamasdan ni Luhan ang mabilis na pag-daan ng paligid niya, hanggang sa nawalan siya ng focus sa paligid at nagmuni-muni. Napunta ang kanyang isip sa patong-patong na bayarin niya.

 

"Hay, ang bilis dumaan ng pera", bulong ni Luhan sa sarili at lumabas sa tren nang makarating siya sa destinasyon niya.

 

Isang teacher si Luhan sa isang munting daycare center sa Maynila. Hilig kasi ni Luhan ang magturo sa mga bata kaya naman tinanggap niya agad yung oportunidad na 'yon noong nalaman niya. Mahal ni Luhan ang trabaho niya at paborito naman siya ng mga bata, pero kung tutuusin hindi malaki ang sahod nito. Sa kabila ng lahat, tatlong taon nang nagtuturo si Luhan sa daycare center at wala siyang balak na umalis.

 

"Teacher Lu! Teacher Lu!", sigaw ng mga bata pagpasok niya sa silid-aralan. Agad naman siyang napangiti nang makita niya ang mga tsikiting na tumatakbo papunta sakanya. Lumuhod siya sa harap nila para makapantay niya ang mga ito. 

 

"Good morning, mga bata! Sorry kung late si Teacher Lu, ha?", sabi niya. "Sabi ni Teacher Kate, behave daw kayo nung wala pa ako, totoo ba 'yon?"

 

"Opo!", sabay-sabay nilang sabi. Mayroong isang batang babae na nagtaas ng kamay at agad naman siyang pinuntahan ni Luhan. "May kailangan ka ba, Domi?"

 

"Bakit po kayo na-late, teacher?", tanong ng batang si Domi. Nginitian naman siya ni Luhan at agad na kinuha yung bag na nasa lamesa. "Kasi binilhan kayo ni Teacher Lu ng....lollipop!"

 

Agad na natuwa ang mga bata nang ilabas ni Luhan ang isang plastic ng lollipop. Tumakbo silang papunta sakanya at isa-isa namang binigyan ni Luhan ng lollipop ang mga ito. Nakangiti lang si Luhan habang pinapanood silang kumain, walang ibang bagay na pumapasok sa isip niya kundi ang kanyang trabaho at kung paano hindi niya ito ipagpapalit sa iba. 

 

 

 

 

Pagdating ng alas-dos ng hapon, wala na ang mga bata sa silid at tanging si Luhan na lang ang natitira. 


End file.
